


Télécommandé

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Point de chute [3]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils sont tous les trois en fuite, mais Michael semble estimer qu’ils n’ont pas besoin de savoir ce qu’il va se passer ensuite. Lincoln boude en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Sara boude en silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Télécommandé

Ils sont assis par terre au pied du lit.

Michael les a laissés dans la chambre de motel et est parti chercher « des trucs ». Il n’a pas précisé quoi, ce n’est pas comme s’ils étaient _tous les trois_ en fuite et avaient besoin de savoir ce qu’il va se passer ensuite.

Ils sont tous les trois en fuite, mais Michael semble estimer qu’ils n’ont pas besoin de savoir ce qu’il va se passer ensuite. Lincoln boude en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Sara boude en silence.

La chambre de motel est minable. Ce qui l’est encore plus, c’est que la télé ne capte que deux chaînes : de la boxe sur l’une, un film sur l’autre. Lincoln veut regarder le film, Sara préfère voir la boxe. Parce que le film est _Escape from Alcatraz_ et, franchement, elle vient de vivre la version live du truc. Lincoln se passerait volontiers du combat de boxe étant donné qu’il a donné et reçu plus de coups en trois ans que ce qu’il pourrait compter.

Elle se dit qu’elle devrait sans doute se sentir nerveuse. Elle est enfermée avec Lincoln Burrows, meurtrier, condamné à mort, en fuite. Enfin, condamné à mort en fuite. Le qualificatif de meurtrier a été collé de façon hâtive.

Il se dit qu’il devrait sans doute être mal à l’aise. Il est enfermé (tout est relatif) avec le docteur Tancredi, qui en est où elle en est parce qu’elle a décidé (là aussi, tout est relatif) de les aider.

Ils ont découvert au cours des deux derniers jours qu’ils s’entendaient bien. Au point de provoquer une pointe d’agacement chez Michael (et Sara se demande si être confinés dans la chambre de motel minable avec une télé à deux chaînes ne fait partie d’un plan punitif de la part de Michael). Qu’ils s’entendent bien est une bonne chose : considérant la situation, elle n’aurait pas aimé que Lincoln se révèle être un crétin fini. Il est gentil, presque amical, et poliment attentionné, et il n’a pas fait le moindre commentaire sur sa coupe de cheveux, sa mine ou l’aspect de la coupure à son bras. Il lui a juste demandé si elle avait besoin d’aide pour refaire le pansement.

Sauf qu’en ce moment, ils sont en train de batailler, encore discrètement mais ça ne va sans doute pas durer, pour le contrôle de la télé. Lincoln ramasse la télécommande posée près d’elle et change de chaîne. Il ne la repose pas. Elle décide de ne pas s’embourber dans des explications psychologiques sur la portée phallique de la zapette et elle souligne juste, avec beaucoup de sobriété :

« Je regardais.

\- La boxe ?

\- Tout plutôt qu’une histoire d’évasion. Si c’est de la boxe, ce sera de la boxe. »

Elle lui reprend la télécommande et zappe. Boxe. Il tend la main et essaye de récupérer l’objet du délit, mais elle se penche en arrière. Il pourrait sans doute lui reprendre le truc de force, mais elle le traiterait de brute. Le problème, c’est qu’elle aurait raison.

Il essaye quand même et ça dégénère assez rapidement. Voire à toute allure. Lorsqu’il lui tire les cheveux (ce qu’il en reste après la coupe sauvage qu’elle leur a fait subir, en tout cas), elle écarquille les yeux d’un air ébahi.

« Les cheveux ? Vous tirez les cheveux ? Vous êtes quoi ? Une fillette, ou l’homme des cavernes ? »

Il pense que, quelle que soit la réponse à cette question, elle est destinée à être insultante et il décide que pour cette raison, le doc’ ne mérite pas d’attentions particulières de sa part. Il veut la télécommande, il aura la télécommande.

Ou peut-être pas. Elle étire le bras au-dessus de sa tête, sous le lit et hors de sa portée. Il s’abat sur elle (et n’arrive pas à passer l’épaule sous le lit assez loin pour atteindre sa main, évidemment), elle gesticule sous lui pour se dégager et il sent contre lui... et puis... et aussi... et... hum... Trois ans... Ce n’était pas une bonne idée, c’était même une idée stupide. Ce n’était pas une idée du tout en fait, puisqu’il n’a pas réfléchi. C’est surprenant la rapidité avec laquelle les choses s’emballent quand... trois ans...

Elle dit « Aie ! » lorsqu’il pose la main près d’elle et lui tire de nouveau les cheveux, cette fois par pure maladresse, « Ouille ! » lorsqu’il cogne leurs nez (tiens, il croyait qu’elle aimait la boxe...) et un mot qu’il ne répètera pas en public quand il l’embrasse. Enfin, "embrasser" est le terme officiel, technique, parce qu’en réalité, c’est relativement douloureux lorsque la distance est mal évaluée et que... bref. Exactement comme ses actions précédentes ne répondaient pas à une idée, celle-ci ne répond pas vraiment à une volonté, elle est juste télécommandée par... trois ans...

On peut toutefois, songe-t-il, considérer que ça reste presque amical tant qu’il n’y a pas de lan...

OK, si l’on s’en tient à ce critère, ce n’est plus amical. Elle se débat sous lui. Il se débat sur elle. Ils ne comprennent pas trop comment ça peut continuer alors que chacun fournit des efforts désespérés pour que ça s’arrête, mais ça continue. C’est un fait. Ca continue de plus en plus. Il trouve que c’est plutôt agréable mais il a intérêt à en profiter avant que Michael essaye de lui passer une raclée, se fasse mal et que Sara doive le rafistoler de nouveau.

Bon, le "de nouveau" est méchant : à sa connaissance, Sara n’a pas rafistolé Michael depuis Fox River.

Michael ?

Michael... Michael...

Merde. Michael. Sara. Michael. Beurk. Beurk. Trois ans. Merde.

Elle tape du plat de la main (sa main libre, pas celle qui tient toujours la télécommande) sur le sol près d’elle et il se demande si c’est une façon de reconnaître sa défaite ou au contraire de lui signaler son désaccord.

Elle tape du plat de la main près d’eux pour l’informer qu’elle manque d’oxygène et que son épaule, coincée sous le lit, commence à lui faire mal. Pour le reste, ce n’est pas désagréable en soi, estime-t-elle, mais ce n’est pas du tout le modèle qu’elle avait commandé. Partant de là, elle a deux options : 

Premièrement, lui donner des coups de poings dans les épaules, ce qui aura à peu près le même effet, considérant leurs carrures respectives, que disons... creuser un mur à la petite cuiller pour s’évader de prison.

Deuxièmement, donner un coup de genou, et ce faisant briser, entre autres choses, le serment d’Hippocrate.

Elle a en en réalité une troisième. Elle mord – à pleines dents. Il relève la tête.

« Ca va pas, non ? dit-il.

\- C’est la question que j’allais vous poser.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris ? »

Il ne parle pas de la morsure. Mais de ce qui l’a suscitée.

« Excès de sucre. Le sucre m’énerve. Qu’est-ce qui _vous_ a pris ? »

Il la regarde d’un drôle d’air et commence à lever une main...

« Trois... » 

... trois doigts dressés.

« OK, l’interrompt-elle. OK.

\- Trois ans, doc’... certaines réactions sont instinctives.

\- OK ! Vous pourriez vous lever ? Vous m’écrasez. »

Il se redresse et s’assoit sur ses talons. Elle rampe un peu en avant et s’adosse contre le pied du lit. Il lui tend la main. Elle le regarde avec méfiance, puis avec exaspération quand il demande :

« Vous me donnez la télécommande, maintenant ?

\- Non. Vous êtes le frère de Michael.

\- Vous ne voulez pas me donner la télécommande parce que je suis le frère de Michael ? » Elle plisse les yeux. Il se dit qu’elle pourrait bien être tentée de lui _balancer_ la télécommande. « Et vous, vous êtes sa petite amie.

\- Je ne suis pas sa petite amie.

\- Vous avez fait tous les deux une assez bonne imitation, hier, alors. »

Il a juste le temps de se pencher sur le côté ; la télécommande atterrit près de lui. Inutilisable. Les piles rebondissent d’un côté, le capot de l’autre, quelques boutons jaillissent dans les airs. Il laisse échapper un sifflement sarcastique.

« Franchement, je préfère que vous soyez sa petite amie que la mienne.

\- Je ne suis pas sa petite amie.

\- Alors qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je sois son frère ? »

Elle hausse les sourcils.

« Vous êtes son frère, vous considérez que je suis sa petite amie et vous faites _ça_ ? »

Hum. Elle marque un point. Il lève de nouveau trois doigts pour lui rappeler que... mais elle ne semble pas vraiment le prendre en pitié. Il pense qu’elle avait l’air plus doux à Fox River (d’accord, c’était avant que Michael ne l’embobine, que son père ne soit assassiné, que l’on essaye de la tuer et qu’un agent du Secret Service remette au goût du jour le supplice de la baignoire pour son seul bénéfice). Il lui lance un coup d’oeil furtif et tout ce qui lui vient à l’esprit, c’est de nouveau : _Michael. Beurk_.

Elle se lève.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ?

\- Me laver les dents.

\- Charmant. »

La façon dont elle le regarde suggère que si elle ne l’avait pas déjà bombardé avec la télécommande, elle le ferait maintenant. S’il veut être tout à fait honnête, il doit reconnaître que l’idée du brossage des dents n’est pas mauvaise. Il la suivrait volontiers.

Quand elle ressort de la salle de bains, les dents soigneusement lavées, elle s’est calmée, lui aussi, et il est assis en haut du lit, contre les oreillers ; sur l’écran de la télé, c’est le match de boxe.

« Hum, donc, doc’, si voulez voir la boxe..., » propose-t-il aimablement.

Elle considère la télécommande réduite en miettes puis les boutons déglingués sur la télé.

« Vous ne pouvez plus changer de chaîne, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Non. »

Pendant quelques minutes, elle regarde le combat sur l’écran saturé d’électricité statique et grimace lorsqu’un des boxeurs part dans une direction et son protège-dents dans l’autre.

« On ne va pas en parler en Michael, hein ? »

Lincoln lève à peine la tête de son bouquin.

« Sauf si vous avez vraiment envie d’une discussion longue, pénible et ennuyeuse. »

Michael ouvre la porte de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Sara est assise au pied du lit, les yeux rivés sur la télé, le poing serré d’angoisse contre sa bouche. Lincoln est installé à la tête du lit, plongé dans l’inévitable bible dénichée dans la table de chevet.

Michael hausse les sourcils et demande logiquement :

« Qu’est-ce qui c’est passé ? »

FIN


End file.
